


Ice Patches Can Be Helpful

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gerard's here for some reason, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: person A slips on an icy pavement on a cold day and person B catches them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Patches Can Be Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> Little tumblr prompt cuz I was bored. Also I wrote it in like an hour so it may not be the best quality. Planning on a whole series of these (expect one on April fool's day!)

_Winter sucks_ , Patrick thought, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he walked down the windy Chicago streets. _Ice everywhere, snow cold. Ew. Fuck winter, man._

He wasn't necessarily against winter, in fact, he loved it. Christmas, fresh falling snow, warm drinks, and cuddling in sweaters with fluffy blankets. Not that he did much of the last one. Patrick was single, almost embarrassingly. He was 26, and had only had one relationship, and an unsuccessful one at that. Patrick wasn't even sure if three dates counted as a relationship, but it made him sound slightly less pathetic. Slightly.

As he made his way towards his favorite cafe, he spotted the most handsome person he'd ever seen. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, a clear contrast to Patrick's bleached blonde locks, blue-green eyes, and pale complexion. The man was wearing skinny jeans that should've been illegal and oh god, fringe and eyeliner.

Too caught up in subtly checking out Mr. Skinny Jeans (who was now only about two feet away, Lord help him), Patrick didn't notice the patch of ice in front of him, until it was too late.

As he fell, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain of impact to come to him.

But it never did.

He opened his eyes slowly, and was staring right into the whiskey colored eyes of the beautiful stranger. The man was leaning over him, holding him tightly around his mid-section. If he were to remove his arms, Patrick would plummet to the ground.

"Woah dude," the stranger said. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Patrick told him hoarsely, before clearing his throat. The man helped him back onto his feet. "Thanks to you, I'm fine. Thank you!" He continued on, beaming.

"Hey no problem man. I saw you not paying any attention to where you were going, saw the ice, and figured I'd be your Knight in Shining Armor," he replied with a stupidly adorable, cocky grin on his face.

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. "Well thank you..."

"Pete," the man -- Pete -- said, filling in Patrick's gap.

"Well, thanks Pete," he told him.

"What about you?"

"...what?"

Pete face palmed -- he literally smacked his forehead forcefully -- before laughing. "I meant what's your name. Sorry, I'm a bit of an idiot around cute boys."

Patrick blushed, "Same here, but don't let the baby-face fool you, I'm no child. I'm an ugly, 26 year-old man."

"Well your age is good to know, now I won't get arrested for pedophilia," Pete joked, causing Patrick to burst into a fit of giggles. "But hey, you're cute as a button! Especially your little 'baby face'!" He exclaimed.

"Well..." Patrick trailed off, smiling slightly. "It's a matter of opinion. But anyway, I want to thank you. Let me buy you a coffee or something. My favorite cafe is literally right there."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Patrick said. Pete just smiled and nodded as they head into the small cafe.

"Yo Patrick!" A man with bright red hair called from behind the counter.

"Hey Gerard," Patrick said, waving, before leading Pete over to his usual table in the corner. "I'll go get drinks. What would you like?"

"Medium peppermint latte," Pete told him, causing Patrick to scrunch his nose.

"Ew. But hey, I'm a weirdo who hates peppermint," he left, leaving Pete dumbfounded. "Medium peppermint latte and my usual," he told Gerard.

"So who's the dude?" The barista asked. "Boyfriend?"

Patrick shook his head, "Nah, he's a stranger actually. He caught me when I was about to fall because of some ice and I'm repaying him."

"Sounds like a love story waiting to happen," Gerard said in a sing-song voice, and with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Patrick laughed, collecting the now made beverages and heading back to the table by the window.

Pete was on the phone when Patrick returned. He held up a finer and mouthed, 'Sorry'.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No -- no -- Gabe! Listen dude I need to go....I told you why!" Pete said, before listening intently. He laughed at something the other person -- presumably Gabe -- said, before replying with, "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that. Bye!" And hanging up. "Sorry about that," he told Patrick, sending him a sheepish smile. "I just figured I'd tell my roommate I wouldn't be home for some time."

"Ah, okay," Patrick replied, sliding the latte across the table to Pete. "If you don't mind my asking," he said as Pete took a sip, "what would you 'be sure to do'?"

Pete choked on his drink and nearly spit it out. After gulping, he laughed, while blushing. "Uh...he told me to 'get some' from the guy I was on the date with'," Pete admitted.

Patrick blushed, "So uh...this is a date?"

"Uh...well, I'm single, bisexual,  and you're cute," Pete told him, shrugging.

"And I'm single, gay, and you're hot," Patrick replied, mimicking Pete's motion.

"So...a date?" Pete asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah, a date," Patrick agreed.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Peter Wentz, please just call me Pete, and I'm 31. I play bass guitar, write lyrics, and live with my best friend of 27 years, Gabe Saporta. That's it really," Pete told him.

Patrick choked on his drink at the name 'Gabe Saporta'. "Oh my god so you're Pete!" Patrick said.

"Uh...yeah?" He asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Oh! Wow that sounded creepy. Well my roommate, William Beckett, is dating your roommate. He's mentioned you before, when he's come back from going over your place," Patrick explained.

"Oh!" Pete exclaimed, "You're Patrick! The musician who lives with Bilvy!"

"Yeah that's me! Wow what are the odds of that?" He speculated.

"Very slim. But hey, it's your turn to tell me about yourself," Pete said. "Uh well, I live with my roommate William and I am a musician. I write my own music, but I'm not the best at lyrics. I have a few full songs but I'd love to make more and work with someone else who's good with lyrics. I play probably everything you could think of; guitar, piano, bass, drums, mandolin, trumpet, trombone, saxophone, and synthesizer. Oh, and I sing," Patrick said.

"Oh sweet! You're like a one man band!" Pete joked. Patrick chuckled, "Well I actually have made full songs all by myself, while playing every instrument. Not at the same time though. But a few people from record labels have showed interest."

"Oh sweet dude that's awesome!" Pete exclaimed, gesturing with his hands and nearly knocking his latte over. They both went silent, looked at each other, and burst out giggling.

"I've actually sold my soul -- I mean one of my songs -- to a record company. I think they said they're gonna put it on the radio soon," he rambled. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No it's totally okay!" Pete said. "It's amazing actually!"

"Thanks!" Patrick replied, somehow knocking over his coffee. "OH FUCK THIS FUCKING FUCK SHIT!" He screamed, causing Pete to jump in surprise, and knock over his own coffee.

"I wasn't expecting that language from you," Pete laughed. "But did you get burned?"

"Nah I'm good. You?" Patrick asked, looking up.

 "I'm good," Pete smirked.

"GODDAMMIT YOU TWO!" Gerard yelled, coming over to see what the fuss was about. Since they were the only two customers in the place, he used whatever language he wanted.

"Sorry Gee!" Patrick said, shooting him an innocent grin.

"Yeah whatever," Gerard huffed, but Patrick could tell he was only slightly annoyed. "Now you two, get out before you burn down my cafe!" He said, grinning and fake shooing them out of the doors.

"Wait we never paid!" Patrick called after Gerard's retreating form.

"On the house!" He called back, before retreating inside.

"Well, I still want to get to know you a bit, wanna continue this date?" Pete asked, seemingly nervous.

"I'd love to. Where do you wanna go?" Patrick asked.

"Uh...there's a 'mall' down the street a bit," he said, putting air quotes around mall. "It's got like three stores and an arcade," Pete suggested.

"Ooh, I love arcades," Patrick said.

"Me too! I was hoping that's where we'd go but I didn't want you to think it was weird if you don't like that kind of stuff."

"Dude, I'm a childish nerd. I love that stuff!"

"Sweet!" Pete responded, grinning. They began their walk down the street talking about music and other interests. At some point in the conversation, Patrick shyly reach out and took Pete's hand. The latter was in the middle of a story about Gabe forgetting to turn of the water in the bathtub and flooding the bathroom, and he didn't even stop talking. He just grinned at Patrick, and squeezed his hand, before finishing the story with, "And then I opened the bathroom door and it was like the elevator in the Shining with the blood, except a bathroom and water." Patrick burst out laughing, as they arrived into the mall and walked into the arcade.

"I have this thing for like --" the blonde started before being cut off by Pete.

"Armpits?" He asked, smirking. Patrick laughed at that, as during their earlier conversation Pete mentioned that Gabe thought that Patrick had an armpit kink for some reason.

"Yeah no," he said, shoving Pete slightly. "But I have a thing for really old arcade games. They're a lot of fun," Patrick said. They spent the next hour just playing games and laughing, like they were in high school again.

Pete won a plastic ring on a game somehow, and held it up to Patrick. "Here, have the ring," Pete joked, sliding it onto Patrick's left ring finger. "It's a symbol of our love," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing Patrick to laugh, and shove him slightly.

He kept the ring on anyway.

"There was a music shop a few stores down, wanna check it out?" Patrick asked.

"Hell yeah!" Pete exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him off. They both giggled at his antics. Patrick immediately went to the vinyl section, and started looking through some of the newer things. "Have a thing for vinyls too?" Pete asked.

"I have like 5,000 of them. Not kidding," Patrick told him.

Pete let out a low whistle. "Wow that's a lot. I have some but not nearly that many. Maybe 1,000 or so?" Patrick just nodded. The background music must've been turned up, because all of a sudden Patrick could hear it better.

"This city, is my city, and I love it," he heard come through the speakers. The Bowie record he was holding slipped out of his hand, and a huge grin was plastered on his face. He tried to cover it, but removed his hands when Pete raised an eyebrow. "THIS IS MY FREAKING SONG!" He shouted. "THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG OH MY GOD!"

"WOAH REALLY?" Pete shouted back, grinning. Patrick nodded frantically, then grabbed Pete by the shoulders and smashed their lips together. The latter was surprised but quickly kissed back. Patrick pulled away after about fifteen seconds, blushing.

"Sorry, I just got super excited." Pete laughed,

"Don't you worry, it's perfectly okay to kiss me whenever."

Patrick blushed, and they decided they were done, as Pete had plans with Gabe later that night. "I hope we can do this again sometime?" Pete asked extremely hopefully.

"Definitely," Patrick replied, pulling out his phone. "Here put your number in." Pete handed Patrick his own phone and had him do the same.

"Great!" Pete said, walking him back towards Gerard's cafe. "So...what works best for you?"

"Well I'm busy all this week," he said, Pete's face dropping. "Except tomorrow. I'm free all day."

"You tease!" He laughed. "Yeah tomorrow works. I'll see you then." He leaned forward and kissed Patrick gently on the lips, before pulling away, kissing his cheek once, and walking off. He turned around briefly and waved, before not looking back. 

~~**~~

When Pete picked Patrick up the next day at his apartment (he had texted him his address the night before), he was surprised to see the Patrick still had the ring from the day before on. "Wow, you took that 'symbol of my love' thing really seriously," he joked.

"What? Oh! The ring. I forgot I had that on..." Patrick said, shrugging. "Oh well."

Even though it was given to him as a joke, Patrick never took the ring off. Pete kept asking him why he kept it on as they went on more dates, spent more time with each other, and even until Patrick's hair returned to its natural strawberry blonde color. Patrick would just shrug each time he was asked.

He never took that ring off, until the day Pete replaced it with a real one.


End file.
